epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joker vs Pennywise/Rap Meanings
'The Joker:' In my first appearance, the Bat was supposed to slay me. (The Joker was actually killed in his first appearance in a ''Batman comic. In "The Return of the Joker", he fell off a building and accidentally stabbed himself in the chest. The Joker himself notes this to set up his next line.)'' But I can’t be killed, that’s why they cast a Phoenix to play me! (He-he!) (Joker is rarely killed in any Batman media. He is also revived with other adaptations and other actors playing him, never truly dying. Joaquin Phoenix was casted to play Joker in another revival of the character in the 2019 ''Joker movie. Phoenixes, the mythical creatures, are known to revive from the dead.)'' I’m the Harlequin of Hate, the Clown Prince of Crime. (The Joker uses two of his many nicknames from the comics both to introduce his fame and to lead into the next line.) You’re a sewer troll that Stephen King wrote between his lines! (A lot of the interactions with Pennywise in the books were made in the sewers, somewhere where a troll would sometimes live in fairy tales. Stephen King has admitted that his struggled with cocaine addiction during the writing of some of his books, including ''IT, hence some of the more bizarre scenes in the book.)'' (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) It’s like cocaine, you know what I said. (The Joker has a hatred of explaining jokes. He breaks character to lead into his next line.) I don’t know how any kind of joke could ever go over that head. (The phrase "joke going over the head" means someone missing the joke. Pennywise did not get Joker's cocaine joke, having him explain it. The Skarsgård version of the character has a giant forehead and Joker suggests it is almost impossible to go over it.) “They all float” says the quote. But your films, they all sink. ("They float. They all float" is commonly said by Pennywise in the ''IT ''miniseries, as well as "You'll float too" and "we all float down here" also heard in the' 2017 movie. The Joker says that all ''IT ''films 'sink' (or fail), juxtaposing the infamous quote.) Oh and as far as Mr. King goes, I’m a Shining man, wink. (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) (Jack Nicholson portrayed the Joker in 1989's ''Batman. He also portrayed antagonist Jack Torrance in the 1980's adaptation of The Shining, based on another book written by Stephen King.)'' I make the Justice League look like just a bunch of super schlubs. (This is a reference to the story arc, Batman: Endgame, where the entire Justice League (except Batman) was infected with the deadly Joker venom.) You lost to a herd of nerds who call themselves the Losers Club. (The Losers club is a group of kids who serve as the main protagonists of the IT franchise, and were the ones to defeat Pennywise. Joker is saying that Pennywise is weak enough to be defeated by children who are self aware that they're weak and pathetic, while Joker has taken down some of the worlds strongest superheroes.) You’ll be gobbled up in Gotham, so stick to your small town. (The Joker mainly operates in the large city of Gotham City, which is known to be rather viscious and crime ridden. Meanwhile Pennywise operates in the small town of Derry, Maine, which is often thought of as lightweight.) Where you’re renowned as the “if it’s brown, flush it down” clown. (“If it’s brown, flush it down” is a phrase used to determine the appropriate circumstances under which to flush a toilet. Pennywise was first introduced in the sewers, so the Joker is saying he will be treated like the sewage that lies in the sewers.) 'Pennywise:' Hiya, Jokey. You wanna rap? ("Hiya, Georgie. You want a balloon?" is a famous opening line from Pennywise when he meets a young boy Georgie after his boat swam down a storm drain. Here, Pennywise is mimicking his own line, agreeing to rap against Joker.) Rap-rap-rap-rap-rap-rap. (Continuing from the previous line, when he tries to get Georgie in the storm drain he says that there is popcorn that make popping sounds. Here, Pennywise is mimicking that moment, replacing pop for rap.) Oh, why so serious? You’re supposed to be the man who laughs. ("Why so serious?" is a famous quote said by Heath Ledger's Joker in the movie ''The Dark Knight. "The Man Who Laughs" is a 1928 film about a travelling performer with a disfigured smile, which the character of The Joker was mostly based on. This is also a reference to Batman: The Man Who Laughs, a story arc succeeding Batman: Year One about Batman's first encounter with the Joker.)'' But those jokes were like your new movie. Aha! Mostly really sad. (The 2019 movie ''Joker features the Joker prior to his transformation living a sombre life.)'' (Beep beep!) You’re John Doe with my deadlights, you’re about to fall from a new height. (In the novel and 1990 television film adaptation, "beep beep Richie" was Richie's catchphrase and were used by Pennywise in a threatening way. John Doe is a name given to an individual when the true name of a person is unknown, which is the case for the Joker in the comics. Deadlights is the very life essence and the true form of Pennywise, It can blind his victims and robbed them of their conscious minds as It drove them insane. Pennywise here makes a pun on the phrase "deer in headlights" by calling him "John Doe" as "doe" also refers to a female deer. "Fall from a new height" might be referencing the most accepted backstory of the Joker, in which he falls from a catwalk into a tub of chemicals that severely alter his appearence. (John Doe may also be a reference to ''Batman: The Telltale Series, where the Joker has the same name.) '' ‘Cause you’re weak and you’ve lost every fight to a knight who wears underwear over his tights. (Ha-ha-ha!) (Joker always loses fights to Batman, who's also known as the Dark Knight. Like many superheroes, Batman's costume makes it look like he's wearing underwear on the outside.) I haunt nightmares and I’m ruthless! (Pennywise says he mercilessly haunts people in their nightmares.) This battle’s like poker, the Joker is useless. (In the card game of poker, the joker card is treated as a wild card which you can assign any value you wish to, including nothing.) When he’s not in your cards, call me Arkham Asylum, I’m crazy with bars! (Continuing from the previous poker line, Pennywise says Joker is useless if the Joker (card) is not in your cards. Arkham Asylum is a fictional mental institution within the Batman universe. Pennywise says he is like the mental instinution because he is a crazy (place) with bars (jail bars/rap bars) Jack Nicholson played you just fine, but lately the class has declined: (Jack Nicholson played the Joker in the 1989 ''Batman movie. Pennywise is saying that compared to his performance, more recent actors like Jared Leto, have failed to properly portray the Joker.)'' Jared Leto came out trying to look like he was Tekashi 6ix9ine. (Jared Leto portrayed Joker in the 2016 movie ''Suicide Squad. His outfit included having a naked top that exposed the tattoos all over his body and colourful hair, something that also resembles a Hispanic rapper Tekashi 6ix9ine. The rapper is often criticized for doing outrageous things for attention, which is something that also can be related to Leto's portrayal of Joker.)'' So unless you’ve got a yummy younger brother, I think you’d better run. (Pennywise tells the Joker to leave unless he has a child with him. Pennywise kills and consumes children as part of IT's killing spree. Later, Pennywise claims that children is it's favorite food.) ‘Cause I’ve got 99 red balloons, bitch, and I dare you to take one! (Pennywise references the song "99 Luftballons" ("99 Red Balloons") by the German band Nena and requests Joker to take a balloon. Pennywise uses illusions of balloons to disorient and frighten people, often filling them with blood.) 'The Joker:' Go back in your well, you giggling sewer ginger. (The Joker returns fire, ordering his opponent to go back from whence he came. "Ginger" is chiefly British slang for a person with red hair, which Pennywise has, as well as a slang for a pathetic person. Pennywise's lair is deep in the caverns beneath Derry, and can be accessed via a well.) You lost to a turtle that wasn’t even a ninja. (In the ''IT novel, Pennywise's rival was a cosmic turtle named Maturin who would guide The Losers' Club into defeating Pennywise. Joker notes that he wasn't even that big of a threat like a ninja referencing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who just like Pennywise live in the sewers. This is also a nod to the several crossovers of Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles throughout the comics and 2019 animated movie.)'' When I flow, I go Mark Ham with ill zingers. (Mark Hamill is an actor who portrayed Joker in the animated series and the video games. Also, the Joker used in the battle is vocally based on Hamill's performance. Joker makes a pun on his name saying he goes "Ham" (crazy) with "ill" jokes.) I steal the show like Bob Kane stole from Bill Finger. (Ha-ha-ha!) (Bob Kane and Bill Finger were the co-creators of ''Batman, however, Kane negotiated a contract with National Comics (the future DC Comics) that signed away ownership of the character in exchange for, among other compensations, a sole mandatory byline on all Batman comics (and adaptations thereof). Finger's name, in contrast, did not appear as an official credit on Batman stories or films until 2015.)'' I spit acid, be wowed! Every joke of mine stings. (The Joker has committed crimes with many comedic weapons including his famous acid-spewing flower that was always tucked into his lapel. The Joker says he spits acid when he raps like his flower spits acid. 'Every joke of mine stings' is a reference to Joker's hand buzzer, which electric shocks people.) You’re “Three night lights and a clown” beat by the kid from Stranger Things. (In the 2017 IT film, the character of Richie Tozier, one of the children who defeats Pennywise, is portrayed by Finn Wolfhard. Finn is best known for portraying Mike Wheeler in the Netflix series ''Stranger Things.)'' When I compare your antics to the fiendish schemes I ravel in; (The Joker goes to compare his evilness with Pennywise’s.) They pale like the moonlight you can dance with the devil in. (One of the most well known lines of Jack Nicholson's Joker is "you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?". The Joker says Pennywise is no way near as evil as the Joker. This might also be a reference to the ''IT ''miniseries where Pennywise appeared in a full moon to Henry Bowers, who used to bully the Losers Club and was in a mental institution after his first encounter with Pennywise.) 'Pennywise:' Pennywise likes the devil, we have so much fun together. (Pennywise calls himself demonic, rebutting Joker's last line. Possibly a reference to Pennywise’ connection to The Crimson King, the dark tower’s main villain who has been equated with Satan) But no one’s dying to play with Joker. Except for maybe Heath Ledger! (Heath Ledger portrayed Joker in the 2008 movie ''The Dark Knight. The actor infamously got into the role and experienced a lot of mental problems trying to get into the role, ultimately dying from overdose. It is often said that Ledger died because of how hard he got into playing the role of the Joker and therefore literally died to play him. It also might be a reference to Pennywise's quote "No one wants to play with the clown" in IT: Chapter 2.)'' Puddin, you’re an embarrassment, I’ll beat you like you beat Harley Quinn. (Puddin is the nickname given to Joker by his right hand woman and love interest, Harley Quinn. The relationship between Joker and Harley is often portrayed as abusive, with Joker showing little care towards Harley and beating her in some continuities.) That purple suit is something you should only see Steve Harvey in! (Joker is famous for wearing a bright purple suit. Steve Harvey is an entertainer who is similarly famous for wearing a purple suit. Pennywise says the suit is silly for Joker and only suits comedian celebrities.) Ha-ha-ha! I feast on your fears! (Pennywise preys upon the fear of children and uses it to power himself.) I’m the Derry Maine attraction every 27 years. (The IT franchise primarily takes place in Derry, Maine, and Pennywise only appears every 27 years. Pennywise makes a play on the phrase Main attraction, by saying that whenever he appears, he's the main attraction of Derry, Maine. This line could also refer that in the book, 27 years later after Pennywise was defeated, came back to do more slaughtering in Derry. Those actions indirectly attracted The Losers Club back into Derry once again.) But you know what? I’ve got a secret. Shh! It’s like a very special toy. (Pennywise goes to tell a secret to the Joker.) If you wanna kill a Batman, eat him when he’s a boy. (Due to the fact Pennywise preys upon and says children, he says the Joker should’ve just eaten Batman when he was younger if he wanted to defeat him. This line probably references a scene in the movie ''Joker when Arthur meets a young Bruce Wayne.)'' 'The Joker:' Don’t you lay a finger on my Bat, you little freak! (The Joker is often shown to have an obsession with Batman, and wishes to be the one to finally defeat him. Joker is telling Pennywise not to go after Batman, since the Joker wants the honour of defeating him.) Or I will spend a whole week knocking out those prickled teeth. (He-he-he!) (Pennywise is able to open his mouth wide to reveal hundreds or thousands of teeth. The Joker says he will spend his week knocking out each of Pennywise’s teeth if he touches Batman.) Tell your author for his next gangbang scene: (In the novel, there is a scene where as children the Losers Club gets lost in the sewers and decide to have an orgy. They find their way out after engaging in the sexual intercourse. The scene was supposed to symbolise how the group was forced to mature as people to grow and leads into them being adults. However, the scene was met with a lot of obvious backlash and King said he regrets puting it in.) How about a little more PG and a lot less 13?! (PG13 is a rating by the MPAA put on properties apropriate for young teenagers. Joker says he would rather not have children engage in a sexual intercourse, especially since they are the age of 13.) Even I wouldn’t stoop to that kind of impropriety! (Despite his horrendous actions in the past, Joker admits he wouldn't stoop so low of writing a child orgy.) This is Earth, you space demon. We live in a society! (We Live in a Society, is a 2017 image macro series of memes featuring depictions of the DC Comics supervillain Joker accompanied by intentionally edgy or cringeworthy captions. The memes typically praise video game enthusiasts and criticize women named Veronica who friendzone them in favor of dating "jocks". Examples of the meme are frequently submitted to the Gang Weed Facebook page.) Joker is calling Pennywise uncivilized since Pennywise is ''a''n alien.)' I’ve seen your movies so I know you don’t hurry. (The ''IT movies are very slow in places, and tend to drag on longer than they need to.)'' But I’ll shoo you down the drain so fast, they’ll call you Tim Scurry. (In the original ''IT miniseries, Pennywise is portrayed by Tim Curry. This is also a reference to how Pennywise appears to Georgie in the drain.)'' Ask Robin if I drop bars, I take smiles and I leave scars! (This is a reference to the 1988 ''Batman comic series "Batman: A Death in the Family" in which the Joker brutally murders Robin (Jason Todd) with a crowbar. Heath Ledger's Joker had many particularities, such as scars on his face that formed a permanent 'smile'.)'' Guards in Arkham will admit that the Joker just killed IT. (Ha-ha-ha!) (The "guards" continuing from "scars" in the last line creates a wordplay on the name of Pennywise's actor, Bill Skarsgård. Joker is often found confined within the Arkham Asylum, commiting many violent acts there. Joker makes a pun on the ''IT series name, saying he killed it/killed IT.)'' 'Pennywise:' Arkham? Ha! You stole that from H.P. Lovecraft. (Arkham is a fictional city in Massachusetts, part of the Lovecraft Country setting created by horror writer, H. P. Lovecraft, and is featured in many of his stories. Pennywise claims Arkham was an idea stolen from Lovecraft.) Who needs guards when you couldn’t even escape Cesar Romero’s mustache. (Cesar Romero portrayed the Joker in the 1960s' ''Batman TV series, where the Joker's face paint is painted over the actor's mustache, as Romero refused to shave it off.)'' You jester, I’m Montresor, ‘bout to make you my Fortunato. (Montresor is the narrator of “The Cask of Amontillado”, a novel by Edgar Allan Poe, who tells an unspecified person, who knows him very well, of the day he took his revenge on Fortunato (Italian for "the fortunate one"), a fellow nobleman. Angry over numerous injuries and some unspecified insult, Montresor plots to murder his "friend" during Carnival, while the man is drunk, dizzy, and wearing a jester's motley.) And seal this battle up like it was the Cask of Amontillado. (At the end of the story, Monstresor seals Fortunato behind a brick wall. Nobody discovers his body until 50 years after the incident. This also may refer to the 27 years that Pennywise sleeps between his killings.) (Woo!) I spit January ember flames! (Woo!) You got beat by the Scooby Gang. (Woo!) (In IT, January Embers is a line in a love poem written by one of the Loser Club members, Ben Hanscom, dedicated to the girl in the group, Beverly Marsh, whose red hair s described as Winter fire, January embers. Pennywise claims that he spits fire. He then makes a reference to a Scooby Doo episode called "The Caped Crusader Caper" where the Scooby-Doo gang successfully thwarts his plans and captures him. He also implies that he must be weak to have been beaten by the Scooby Gang.) I’m the John Wayne of John Wayne Gacys, the underground Clown Posse, my flow’s Insane. (John Wayne is an actor known for portraying characters in Westerns that were cool and badass. Pennywise says he puts that coolness in the John Wayne Gacy - a real life serial killer who killed children and worked as a birthday clown, saying he is a killer clown. Insane Clown Posse is a rap group where Pennywise draws yet another connection of him being a clown. Since Pennywise lives in the sewers, he would be the underground version of it. Underground also means someone who speaks to the lower class people, and generally gets respect in the rap community.) Poster boy for missing persons posters, Joker’s gonna float with me! (A poster boy is someone who represents a specified quality or cause. Numerous missing person posters were found around Derry after Pennywise killed the children. Pennywise also makes another reference to his floating quote mentioned earlier.) ‘Cause he just messed with the best wall-eyed rapper since the Notorious B.I.G. (Wu-ha-ha!) (American rapper Notorious B.I.G was infamous for being wall-eyed, a condition where his eyes faced the opposite directions. Skarsgård used wall-eyeing in the 2017 It movie as a way to scare the audience. Pennywise ends the battle with the famous laugh Tim Curry gave him in the 1990 version.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character trivia pages